Janna/rozwój
Pogodynka Janna wpadła jak burzaPogodynka Janna wpadła jak burza Jak możecie zobaczyć z naszej kamery nad Summoner's Rift, Pogodynka Janna nadaje na żywo i informuje was o nadchodzących zmianach pogodowych. Z nowymi liniami audio inspirowanymi najsławniejszymi meteorolożkami, nowym modelem, efektami specjalnymi zaklęć i animacjami, ta profesjonalna pogodynka jest tutaj by wspomóc was w waszych przygodach na Fields of Justice. center|400px Multimedia Filmy= Pogodynka Janna - prezentacja skórki Zedd - Ignite Zwiastun Skórek - Czarodziejki Gwiazd Burning Bright (Muzyka League of Legends) Czarodziejki Gwiazd Burning Bright - motyw muzyczny Odkryj Nowy Horyzont - Zwiastun skórek Czarodziejek Gwiazd 2017 Nowy Horyzont - Animacja Czarodziejki Gwiazd Ahri Czarodziejki Gwiazd Nowy Horyzont - motyw muzyczny Poszukiwanie Świętego Miecza Przejdź do historii - Mid-Season Invitational 2018 |-| Ekrany logowania= Pogodynka Janna - ekran logowania Ekran logowania - Chiny 2014 - Fnatic Czarodziejki Gwiazd - ekran logowania Czarodziejki Gwiazd (2017) - ekran logowania Czarodziejki Gwiazd (2017; Wokal - Nowy Horyzont) - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Janny 1.png|Koncept Janny Koncept Lodowej Królowej Janny.jpg|Koncept Lodowej Królowej Janny Koncept Zwycięskiej Janny.jpg|Koncept Zwycięskiej Janny Promo Pogodynki Janny.jpg|Promo Pogodynki Janny Koncept Pogodynki Janny 1.jpg|Koncept Pogodynki Janny 1 Koncept Pogodynki Janny 2.jpg|Koncept Pogodynki Janny 2 Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 1.jpg|Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 1 Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 2.jpg|Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 2 Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 3.jpg|Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 3 Koncept broni Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 1.jpg|Koncept broni Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 1 Koncept broni Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 2.jpg|Koncept broni Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 2 Koncept obrazu Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 1.jpg|Koncept obrazu Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 1 Koncept obrazu Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 2.jpg|Koncept obrazu Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 2 Koncept obrazu Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 3.jpg|Koncept obrazu Czarodziejki Gwiazd Janny 3 Dawne historie I Wersja= Bywają czarodzieje, którzy oddają się pierwotnym siłom natury, nie traktując magii jako nauki. Jedną z nich jest Janna, która poznała arkana magii, dorastając jako sierota w chaosie, którym jest miasto-państwo Zaun. Janna radziła sobie na ulicy jak mogła. Życie nie oszczędzało pięknej dziewczyny. Przetrwała dzięki swej przebiegłości, a kiedy to nie wystarczało, kradła. Nieokiełznana magia, z której słynie Zaun, była pierwszym i zarazem najbardziej kuszącym narzędziem, które jak Janna odkryła, może ją chronić i wywyższać. Odkryła też zamiłowanie do konkretnego rodzaju magii – magii żywiołu powietrza. Naukę o magii powietrza opanowała w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy, zupełnie jakby się z nią urodziła. Z ulicznego włóczęgi stała się symbolem powietrza praktycznie w przeciągu jednej nocy, oszałamiając i przerastając tych, którzy ją uczyli. Tak szybki wzrost potęgi sprawił też, że wygląda dość nieziemsko. Chcąc naprawić niesprawiedliwość, panującą na świecie (zwłaszcza zaś szaleństwo, które ogarnęło Zaun), Janna zaoferowała swoje talenty League. Popiera regulację eksperymentów magicznych i wspiera rozwój techmaturgii, co czyni z niej pośredniego sojusznika miasta-państwa Piltover i zamieszkujących go geniuszy. Jest też ulubienicą wielu fanów League. Znajduje się często w centrum uwagi podczas przyjęć, imprez dla fanów i innych uroczystości. W Jannie jest jednak coś nieuchwytnego, a jej uczucia są zmienne niczym wiatr. Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Janna stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczna Janna 1 Klasyczna Janna stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczna Janna 2 Burzowa Janna stary obraz.jpg|Burzowa Janna Hextechowa Janna stary obraz.jpg|Hextechowa Janna Fnatic Janna stary obraz.jpg|Fnatic Janna |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Janna chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Janna Burzowa Janna chiński obraz.jpg|Burzowa Janna Hextechowa Janna chiński obraz.jpg|Hextechowa Janna en:Janna/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów